Una primavera olvidada
by Sparks Auror
Summary: Sasuke es el hijo de un importante empresario. Éste nunca había sido superado EN NADA, a excepción de su hermano Itachi que lo superaba en todo. En esto aparece un rubio que va a estar a su igual, y a Sasuke no le gusta la compañía... Advertencia:NARUSAS


**Capitulo 1:**

_Era un lugar precioso. Las flores silvestres haciendo contraste con el categórico verde de los arboles en primavera . . . Simplemente lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Se estaba tan tranquilo, aunque sentía que faltaba algo._

_-¿Me extrañaste?_

_Lo que tenía en frente hizo que se retractara de lo anterior. Una hermosa cabellera rubia, mas brillante que el mismo sol, y unos ojos celestes, que hacían que el mismo cielo se viera horrible comparándolos._

_-Sasuke- se deleito con esa hermosa vos . . . _

**ooooooOOOoooooo**

Sasuke se levanto de un salto de su cama. Ese es el mismo sueño que lo despierta todos los días a las 6 de la mañana, desde que tiene memoria. Aunque, viéndole el lado positivo a esto, nunca en toda su vida llego tarde a ningún lugar.

Y ese día no iba a ser la excepción. . . Hoy era su primer día en el colegio "Konoha High School", que era el mejor de todo Japón.

Nuestro querido moreno había venido desde Osaka a Tokio solo para poder asistir a tan prestigiosa escuela. Ésta solo admitía a lo mejor de lo mejor, y por esto Sasuke tuvo que hacer un examen para poder transferirse a ese colegio.

Si oyeron bien "transferirse" porque el moreno ahora iba a empezar segundo año de preparatoria. Muy pocas veces, para no decir nulas, un alumno podía pasar el examen de transferencia, ya que era aun mas difícil que el de ingreso.

Pero eso no era problema para el genial e insuperable Sasuke Uchiha (N/A: no era creído el chico ¬¬). Él había pasado el examen sin problema alguno y eso no lo sorprendió en nada, ya que siempre tuvo facilidad para todo. Aunque, a pesar de todo lo que había logrado, el todavía no le llegaba ni a los talones a su hermano Itachi.

El mencionado era sin lugar a dudas la persona más brillante que el mundo haya conocido. Era inteligente, heredero de "Uchiha's Corp", una de las empresas más poderosas de todo el mundo, y, como si no fuera poco, aparecia en todas las revistas y televisoras como "el hombre más deseado del mundo".

Y es por esto que Sasuke no se esfuerza. Porque sabe, que no importa cuanto se esfuerce, nunca va a lograr alcanzar a Itachi.

**~~~~KHS~~~~**

Estaba muy nervioso. Acababa de hablar con la directora del colegio y ahora se dirigía a su salón de clase.

Se detuvo en la puerta unos segundos, los cuales tomo para aliviarse. Después de esto se dispuso a tocar la puerta . . .

Al instante la abre un hombre entre los 25 y los 30 con piel medianamente oscura, cabello de color marrón oscuro, unos ojos negros que expresaban cariño y, lo que mas llamaba la atención, era una cicatriz que tenia en la nariz.

- ¿Tu eres Sasuke Uchiha, el chico nuevo? ¿no?- pregunto amable Iruka.

- Hmn- dijo Sasuke, prefería que lo vean como una persona fría que como un chico nervioso por un primer día en una nueva escuela.

Entro al salón detrás de Iruka. Este ultimo escribió _"Uchiha Sasuke" _en la pizarra. Cuando termino se dio la vuelta y hablo.

- Bueno chicos, hoy se integra un nuevo alumno a la clase y para que se integren mejor quiero que TODOS, cuando les toque, digan que les gusta, que no y cuales son sus planes para el futuro -dijo Iruka con una mirada que decía literalmente _"atrévanse a quejarse y ya verán"_- Sasuke, ya que tu eres el nuevo, preséntate primero -al decir esto miro al mencionado.

- Claro -dijo Sasuke escondiendo sus nervios muy bien- como ya sabrán por el profesor que me llamo Sasuke Uchiha. Me gustan unas pocas cosas y todo lo demás lo detesto. Y no me decido específicamente con mis planes para el futuro.

_"Prácticamente lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre y que es un amargado de la vida. Aunque hay que admitir que esta re bueno, tanto que no parece de este mundo."_- pensaron todos.

_"__Ahora no solo tenemos a Naruto-kun, sino también a Sasuke *¬*"_- pensaba más de una chica del salón.

- Bien- interrumpió el profesor los pensamientos de sus alumnos- antes de que empiecen las demás presentaciones, Sasuke, por favor, siéntate en el asiento libre del fondo- dijo Iruka señalando un banco al lado de un chico rubio que llamo su atención.

Sin decir nada, el moreno se sentó en el lugar que se le fue asignado.

- Ahora empecemos con las demás presentaciones, lo aremos por filas- dijo Iruka refiriéndose a las tres filas de bancos ocupados por dos estudiantes cada uno- empieza tu Ten-Ten- refiriéndose a una chica castaña con dos rodetes.

- Claro profesor- dijo con una sonrisa- me gustan las artes marciales, de todo tipo, y utilizar todo tipo de armas en estas, claro con los protectores necesarios. Lo que no me gusta son las pistolas, para mi, es un arma de cobardes que no quieren dar la cara. Aunque practico con éstas porque sino no lograría ser policía, que ese es mi sueño- todos se asustaron un poco, por el fuego de determinación que emanaba la chica.

- ¡Yo sigo!- grito el chico que estaba al lado de ella- mi nombre es Lee y me gustan los deportes, las artes marciales y me encanta el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo que odio son las armas ¡Y en el futuro quiero hacerme cargo del doyo de mi padre Guy-sensei!- otra ves grito Lee.

Después de esto siguieron las demás presentaciones, más normales que las dos primeras por supuesto, hasta que llegaron al rubio que había llamado la atención de nuestro Sasuke.

- Mi nombre es Usumaki Naruto. Lo que me gusta no les tiene porque interesar, al igual que mis sueños para el futuro. Lo que si quiero que sepan, es que detesto a las personas indecisas o que hacen esperar. Así que si son ese tipo de personas no se me acerquen- hablo con más indiferencia que el propio Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Bueno, esta es mi nueva historia. Se que tengo que terminar la anterior, pero mi inspiración esta muy escasa estos ultimos momentos y las materias me tienen muy ocupada TT^TT**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, que ya lo habia empezado hace unos dos meses pero no sabia como seguir.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y acepto las criticas :)**

**Matta ne~ (^w^)/**


End file.
